


Extreme Elite

by darkladyofchaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction, original superheroes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkladyofchaos/pseuds/darkladyofchaos
Summary: Evolutioners, people who have been infected by the energy of mysterious portals that sprung up around the world and who possess special abilities that make them be seen as freaks by many. The world was split too suddenly, no one knew for sure how to deal with such a radical change, and so a group of heroes had to be created to maintain order.Extreme Elite works together with heroes and governments from various countries to ensure that humans and Evolutioners coexist in harmony. Now they may be about to face one of their biggest challenges when a new enemy arises and threatens to destroy what they have struggled to build for so many years.





	Extreme Elite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, heroes!! This is the first original work that I'm translating, I hope you like what I prepared for this new universe I created. If you find any typos, please let me know, I try my best to correct all of them but I might let some of them pass. I love constructive criticism and feedback, so please comment if you have something to say because I'd love to hear your opinion :)

The world was an ordinary place. Superheroes with capes and armours only existed in movies and comic books; only children imagined this sort of thing was not just fiction. Humans were the only ones inhabiting planet Earth, at least until the year 2030, when the first episode occurred.

In various parts of the globe, portals opened in the middle of nowhere, as if something, or somebody, had cut through space and opened a path to that reality. Those who came too close to the portals were sucked into them and never seen again. The UN mobilized to try to contain the threat, sent scientists to study them, but couldn’t get close enough to the portals without being taken by them.

This anomaly didn’t last long, in less than two days they had disappeared. Nothing came out of them, no monstrous supernatural beings, or aliens. When it was over, it was as if nothing had happened. Apart from the fact that now that reality had been severely altered and most of the humans had been "infected" by the foreign radioactivity emanating from the portals.

Many scientists claimed that people needed to be less than three hundred meters from a portal to be contaminated, and those were fortunate enough to be unharmed by that energy. Infected humans began to be called Evolutioners by brilliant minds who would give everything to study them, and freaks by others who didn’t think they could be a part of society anymore. Those who thought they were too dangerous and some of them weren’t wrong.

The first sign of threat came a year later when a teenager devoured all her classmates in Thailand. The girl had blue scales all over her body, her eyes were red and her teeth sharp as a crocodile's. She claimed to have fought as much as she could, but the hunger was too much for her to control. After the incident, Evolutioners became even less welcome in the eyes of society. As hatred and intolerance grew, the number of reports of attacks also increased. World leaders didn't know what to do, at least until William Rodrigues showed up. He was the saviour of the world at the time, a billionaire philanthropist who invested almost half of his fortune in research on Evolutioners and claimed to have discovered the cure for them.

Millions of people went willingly to some of the Reversion labs around the world, where they stayed for an indefinite period until they were able to get their new powers and mutations completely removed from their systems. When there was finally proof that an Evolutioner had been cured in that laboratory, it became mandatory for all "infected" to be sent to one. Five years passed, none of them returned. Evolutioners who managed to stay hidden never revealed their powers, knowing that it was bad to end up in one of the labs. Stories about some being abducted from their homes circulated through small towns, while large cities were famous for being an area free of the new species.

Not surprisingly to some people, what happened in those laboratories was inhumane and cruel. You can't change someone's new anatomy without causing pain. But the end justifies the means, they didn't care about the well being of the patients. However, one of the scientists responsible for the program had seen enough to know that it had to stop. In the process of revealing the monstrosities that were made in those places, he ended up uniting the group of people that would be of utmost importance for the balance of this new world in the future.

They wiped out the Reversion labs, released all the Evolutioners who had been trapped there for years and unmasked William Rodrigues in front of the world. After that, the UN stated that the team responsible for saving the lives of so many Evolutioners should continue to act around the world to ensure that something like that never happened again and that peace was maintained between humans and the new species. It was then that Extreme Elite was founded, a set of humans and Evolutioners who work together to ensure that the world is fair and that people in it live in harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> The story has a tumblr so you can ask questions to the characters and even to me if you will!! Most of the posts are in Portuguese, but I promise soon I'm going to be posting edits in English too :)
> 
> https://extremeeliteheroes.tumblr.com/


End file.
